leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeworn Face of the Mountain
For the equivalent, see or . For the removed equivalent, see or . * is gold efficient without the passive and active effects. * This item becomes gold efficient in without . * Taking only the bonus health from into account, the active is worth and is |+120g}} gold efficient, increasing the gold efficiency of this item to . }} Similar Items Notes Face of the Mountain Shield Battery.png Face of the Mountain Deadly Phalanx.png * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. * Triggering the Spoils of War passive adds +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * The Spoils of War passive is triggered no matter what method is used to kill the minion, though the execute can only be triggered with melee basic attacks. * The Deadly Phalanx active can be cast on yourself. * The shield changes colors (from blue to yellow) right before it explodes. As an enemy, you can use this visual indication to avoid the explosion. * You can save the four charges and kill four or more minions, and heal nearby allied champions for around (50+20) per charge. This mass heal can help tremendously in a teamfight. * Assuming user kills the most valuable minions available, provides: ** per 10 seconds|9 melee minions (20+20+20+20+20+20+20+20+20) and 3 siege minions (45+45+45) per 8 minion waves is 315g per 240 sec. 315 / 24 is 13.125 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. ** Between 20 and 35 minutes, this is increased to per 10|8 melee minions (22+22+22+22+22+22+22+22) and 4 siege minions (51+51+51+51) per 8 minion waves is 380g per 240 sec. 380 / 24 is 15.83 gold per 10 sec.}}. ** After 35 minutes, this is futher increased to per 10|4 melee minions (23+23+23+23) and 8 siege minions (56+56+56+56+56+56+56+56) per minion wave is 540g per 240 sec. 540 / 24 is 22.5 gold per 10 sec.}}. Trivia * , , and are a set of items available since Season Eight that were designed for . They were themed after locations from Runeterra that all incidentally involve a form of physical transcendence. ** This item is a relic of , which was removed along with to allow champions to obtain more diverse build paths.Sightstone incorporation Patch History from 50 . ;V8.10 * Now limited to (1 Jungle or Gold Income item) from (1 Gold Income item). ;V8.6 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Health reduced to 300 from 450. * Passive gold per 10 seconds increased to from . * Granting . * Pinging the item now displays the correct amount of gold needed to finish its quest. ;V8.5 * Completing the quest line no longer causes the Spoils of War passive to heal for an incorrect amount. ;V8.2 Added * Finished item. * + + = . * + per 10 seconds, +450 health, +100% base health regeneration, +10% cooldown reduction. * Melee basic attacks execute minions below (20 level)}} health. Melee autoattacks that would proc Spoils of War gain 150 bonus range and slightly increased . Killing a minion by any means heals you and the nearest allied champion for 50 health and grants them kill gold. Healing is halved if the owner is ranged. These effects require an allied champion within 1050 units of the user. Recharges every 20 seconds. Max 4 charges. * Grants . * Earn using this item. Shield Battery, a permanent shield for level)}} health. The shield regenerates slowly when out-of-combat. Executing minions with Spoils of War regenerates shield value. * Grant a shield to yourself and an ally equal to for 4 seconds. After 4 seconds, the shield explodes to nearby enemies by 40% for 2 seconds (60 second cooldown). * Twisted Treeline. * Limited to 1 Gold Income item. }} References de:Verschlissener Gebirgspanzer Category:Season 2018 item release